Steven Stone
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Steven Stone |tab1=ORAS |image1=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Steven.png‎ |tab2=RSE |image2=Ruby Sapphire Steven.png |size1=180px |size2=120px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |age=yes |years=25 28 33-43 |colors=yes |eyes=Light steel blue |hair=Light steel blue |gender=Male |hometown=Mossdeep City |region=Hoenn |relatives=Mr. Stone (father) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , |games= |leader=no |champ=yes |league=Ever Grande City |specialist=yes |type= s }} Steven Stone is a master and the of the Hoenn region's Pokémon League in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, as well as the Hoenn League Champion in . He is a collector of rare stones, is the son of the president of the Devon Corporation, and makes his home in Mossdeep City. In , he is no longer the Champion—due to Wallace taking his place—and instead wanders the Hoenn region, aiding the on their journey. In , Steven appears as the of the Hoenn region. His strategy in battle is to use Pokémon to find the weaknesses of his opponents, with his being the cornerstone of his team. In , Steven is a powerful, wandering Trainer who gave up competing seriously to spend more time looking for rare rocks and stones, which he claims he would to find. Fittingly, the can find and challenge him in the upper area of Meteor Falls after they defeat the new Champion, Wallace. In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, after the player enters the Hall of Fame, Steven will leave a and a note for the player at his house in Mossdeep City. In , the person who gives the player their villa in the Resort Area mentions that the man who gave him the villa came to Sinnoh to collect rare stones. After collecting the stones, he left the region with all the items in the villa. This mysterious previous owner may in fact be Steven. Steven also appears in , introducing himself as the Hoenn Champion. The player first meets him when they leave the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City after collecting Copycat's , where he will appear and inform them that there have been reports of either a or Kanto. The player meets him a second time after defeating Red on Mt. Silver, where he will appear in the Silph Co. building in Saffron City and let the player choose one of three colored stones: the Green Stone, the Red Stone or the Blue Stone. Depending on which color is picked, he will give the player one of the three Hoenn starter Pokémon. He can later be found in the Pewter Museum of Science, examining a shelf. After visiting and speaking to him there, he will return to the Silph Co. building and offer to trade a Beldum for a . If the player has the and enters the Pewter Museum of Science, an event will occur in which Steven will be talking to one of the museum's researchers. When he is spoken to, he will notice the Enigma Stone and have the researcher examine it. The researcher will extract the from the stone and give it to the player. Steven will tell the player that Soul Dew is said to be the solidified spirits of Latias and Latios, and that it can bring out their true potential. Upon walking outside, Latias or Latios will be waiting to battle in Pewter City, drawn to the player by the Soul Dew. In , a vacationist who visits Undella Town in the summer mentions Steven, explaining that he is a very powerful Pokémon Trainer who collects stones. In , Steven appears alongside the other Champions from the first five generations as an opponent in the Champions Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. Category:Game characters